


Burns like a red coal carpet

by peacherine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grinding, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacherine/pseuds/peacherine
Summary: Season 4 canon divergence. Bellamy sneaks onto Becca's island, and Clarke discovers him just as the black rain begins to fall. She smuggles him into her room and they hurriedly rush to douse themselves and rinse off the acid.ORBellamy and Clarke have to strip off and shower together and whoops now they're fucking.





	Burns like a red coal carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin accidental fucking. really don't care how contrived it is. just need some "oh no my cock is inside you how did this happen?? well i guess we can't stop now"
> 
> Written for The 100 Kink Meme 2019 Flash Round.
> 
> This is probably not as 'accidental' as OP would have liked, but this idea stuck in my head and I ran with it. Enjoy!

The black rain didn't discriminate where or when it would fall. The island was no exception.

It was just unfortunate timing that Bellamy managed to sneak into the gardens of Becca's mansion just when the acid started to fall from the sky. Clarke thanked her lucky stars that she was able to smuggle him into her room before the two of them were exposed to the acidic poison any longer. They both bolted for the bathroom, stripping down to their underwear and jumping into the shower to rinse off the rain. 

Clarke could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she snapped into survival mode, focused solely on removing her acid-soaked clothes and rinsing off, not realising the intimacy of the situation forced upon her. Suddenly, the luxurious expanse of the shower felt a lot more.. cramped, with the two of them pressed against each other under the one shower head. 

Bellamy breathed a sigh of content as he stood beneath the warm stream of water. "God, this water feels too amazing. I almost don't feel the acid burning into my skin." 

Clarke smiled up at him, pretending not to stare at his long eyelashes against his freckled skin. She brought a soapy finger to prod at his chest. "I can't believe you managed to find your way onto the island. Mom's gonna murder you when she finds out -"

"Well we'll just have to make sure she doesn't know I'm here," he smirked down at her. Clarke rolled her eyes playfully, biting her lip as she tried to ignore how close they were, pulling her hand back hurriedly from his chest. 

They were so close, _so close_ and so.. unclothed.

Bellamy lathered his hands with soap and scrubbed at his stomach, and her eyes followed the clench of his muscles above his waist. He suddenly flicked a finger up to her, catching her on her chin and leaving a trail of soap along her jaw. They continued on like that, playful brushes of skin and heated glances, inching their bodies closer together... before Bellamy gave a soft wince of pain.

"I don't know about you, princess, but I'm pretty sure the black rain got us good. I can feel it burning into my skin."

Frowning, Clarke traced a soapy hand down her body, noting the redness at her hips and trying to avoid looking at the expanse of Bellamy's skin in front of her. She kept her eyes on the floor and blushed, realising what needed to happen. 

"The black rain soaked through our clothes.. we're going to have to take off our underwear and rinse off."

_Oh._

A heated silence fell between them. "Uh, sure," Bellamy cleared his throat. "I'll uh... turn around, princess." Before she could lift her head in surprise, she felt a warm pair of hands grip her shoulders and gently turned her body to face the shower door. She could feel his quickening breath warm against her ear as she heard a wet plop, his boxers falling into a drenched heap on the shower floor. 

Okay, no problem. He was now so close, and so very, very naked.

Clarke felt her face burn up, but she was pretty sure it wasn't from the acid. She took a deep breath and reached behind her, shaky hands struggling to undo her bra. She could feel her elbows knocking into Bellamy's chest and he quietly grunted behind her. She let out an exasperated sigh, unsuccessfully fiddling with the elastic in a haze of nervousness and frustration.

"Clarke. Shhhh, relax. I got you." Bellamy pressed his lips against her ear, murmuring soft reassurances. A warm pair of hands found her trembling ones, brushing them aside as he gently pulled at the clasp, his fingers ghosting across her skin as he trailed his hands up her shoulder and bringing the straps off her shoulders. Clarke felt her breath hitch as his hands skimmed down her side to her hips, fingers tracing the lace of her panties as he thumbed at the fading red burns on her skin. His fingers slipped under the elastic and pulled her panties down to sloppily fall to the shower floor. She felt warmth against her bare ass, the tingling of acid burns fading and developing into a different sort of heat, pooling at her core. 

A moment passed before Bellamy moved again, reaching out to the side to lather his hands with soap before his soapy hands ran across her back, lighting her skin up with heat. He traced patterns in her skin up to her shoulders, bending down to mouth at her neck causing Clarke to choke back a gasp. His hands glided down her arms to her wrists, his palms meeting the back of her hands, his fingers twisting with her own and bringing them to rest on the wall in front of her. Bellamy slid his hands down to squeeze her breasts as he burrowed his face into her neck. 

Desire snapped inside of her and Clarke arched her back, feeling his arousal pressing into her bare ass, moaning as she wiggled back to grind up against him. Unable to bear it any longer, she twisted her head to look at him, his eyes blown dark with want as he bent down to crash his lips with hers. His thumb pressed into her breasts and pinched at her nipples, as she whimpered into his kiss, her lips parting to let his tongue dance with her own. His hands were everywhere at once, still lathered in soap and leaving bubbles across the expanse of her stomach, trailing further down, where she desperately wanted to feel his touch on her --

A knock at the door froze them in place. 

Murphy's voice barked through the walls. "Clarke? Clarke! Are you there?"

Clarke gasped, nearly slipping on the wet floor. She gripped the wall, Bellamy catching her waist to still her. His fingers dug into her skin, pressing his hips deliciously against hers. She could feel the head of his cock nudging at her tailbone.

Another knock, and Clarke called out hurriedly. "Yes.. ah, yes! I'm in the shower!" 

Bellamy let out a stifled laugh, and Clarke whipped her head around to give him a warning glance. Her breath stuttered again when his hooded eyes met hers, and his grip on her waist tightened. He drove into her hips, his cock sliding against her ass and Clarke had to bite back a moan.

Another knock.

"Are you okay? Did the black rain get you?"

Clarke struggled to process Murphy's words as she felt her core dripping with more than just warm water. Bellamy's cock was insistent, thrusting between her buttcheeks rhythmically as his hips snapped into into hers with increasing force. 

"Clarke? Can you hear me?"

At that moment, Bellamy bent his knees, angling his pelvis slightly to let his cock slip down between her thighs. She could feel her pussy throb as his length brushed against her opening, and Clarke yelped in surprise.

"Yesss!!!" she hissed, trying not to succumb to Bellamy's touches, yet panicking at Murphy's persistent knocking. She felt more than heard a low chuckle against her ear. "It's okay Murphy! It was just a bit of... rain..." her breath caught in her throat just as the head of Bellamy's cock bumped against her clit, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She gave a soft whine, her hands pushing into the wall as she ground her hips back against him.

Murphy knocked. _Again._ Could he just go away already? "Do you want me to get your mom? Are you hurt?"

Clarke's eyes widened in panic. "Oh no, I'm fine. I'm.. good!!" she bit back a moan as she tilted her hips down to meet his cock, desperate for friction against her clit. He bit playfully at her neck, his tongue lavished at her skin. His cock dragged through her folds, pre-cum mixing with her own slickness and she clenched her teeth, whimpering as she felt his lips suck gently her pulse, his cock pressing into her, his fingers gripping her waist.

"Okay.. well. I'll leave you to it then."

Bellamy licked along her collar bone, finally hearing Murphy's footsteps fade away. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, and then one of pleasure, savouring the press of Bellamy's body against her own. She arched her back down slightly just as Bellamy grunted, snapping his hips up into hers and in one delicious glide his cock slipped into her opening, filling her oh so perfectly.

They stilled against each other, Bellamy's arms wrapping around her waist as she whimpered quietly at the unexpected intrusion, her head falling back into Bellamy's shoulder. He pressed his nose into her damp hair as he slowly pulled out and plunged back in to his hilt, moving in a slow and grinding rhythm under the warmth of the shower. 

The burning of the acid now forgotten as a new warmth tugged at her core. One hand gripped the wall as she brought a hand down to meet Bellamy's at her waist, guiding his hand to palm at her breast. 

"Fuck, princess. I love your tits," he grunted at her ear, bringing both hands to grip each breast, pinching and pulling at her nipples and making her moan softly, uncontrollably. She pushed back against him, her hips circling slightly to meet his own as his cock slammed into her, her core dripping and mixing with the shower water as they fucked more urgently, more desperately. 

Clarke rested her arms on the wall as she bent down lower, feeling the length of his hard cock hit her in all the right places, sliding against her walls in hot, wet thrusts. His hands moved to grip her waist firmly, one sneaking around to rub at her clit. She shuddered, bending down even further, her body bowed against his as she pushed her ass up to meet his cock, her pussy greedily swallowing the length of his cock, harder, faster.

His hands reached into her hair, his fist wrapped in blonde tendrils and he brought her head roughly up, her face pressed against the wall as he fucked up into her, his fingers dancing into her clit and she could feel the pressure building, his rhythm becoming more desperate and hurried. "Fuck, Clarke, I'm gonna fill you up. I'm gonna cum into your tight little cunt. You want that? Yeah? I'll give it to you." His balls slapped against her ass, driving his cock further, deeper. She cried out in uncontrollable pleasure, feeling it build up. Bellamy growled, the finger that was at her clit now plunged into her mouth, silencing her cries. She sucked at his finger, moaning into it, desperate, bringing one of her own hands down to her folds. Just as her fingers touched her clit she felt her orgasm hit her, a wave of heat shuddering from her core and pulling her body taut. Her pussy clamped down, her spasming walls driving Bellamy into a flurry of erratic thrusts, finally reaching his climax and shooting spurts of his cum inside her, his cock throbbing as his hips slowed. 

Clarke slumped against the shower wall, sated and exhausted, Bellamy leaning heavily against her, both gasping heavily with exhaustion. He pulled out of her, his cum dripping down her legs and flowing away under the steady stream of water. His arms caged around her, and she managed to turn around to face him, her back pressed against the cold tiles and her lips inches from his.

His eyes opened slowly, shyly, meeting hers with a warm blush. She smiled back, giving him a soft, slow kiss. 

The acid may have washed away, but the burn of desire was still thrumming under her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean how many of us watched Clarke's shower scene and immediately wanted shower sex fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
